


Aphrodite and Hephaestus One-shot

by DramaQueen14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why Aphrodite and Hephaestus agree rarely? Read this story to fine out why. Please R&R. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite and Hephaestus One-shot

Aphrodite look in the distant thinking. About things like love, Ares, Lust, Desire, and... shockingly Hephaestus. She shook the thought away. What could there be possibly to think about Hephaestus? He was a blacksmith, ugly, limps, and practically lame. Why would she be thinking about him? Then again she did miss the affectionately looks, the praises, and him making her jewelry out of love. She surprising thinks about kissing him, wanting to know what was it like to kiss him. She shake the thought away. What was wrong with her?

She tries to think about Ares, but can't. What was the point? She simply wants Hephaestus. But why? She force her mind to wonder about her kids. Piper, Drew, and her decreased daughter Silena. Her daughter Silena was tricked and she was a hero, simple as that. Even if she work for the wrong side, but she did out of love. To keep the one she love safe. But there was no point to, cause in the end she had did it for nothing. But the thought of her daughter Silena didn't stop her from wondering about Hephaestus.

She had to see him, simple as that. She got up from her spot in her garden and went to Hephaestus.

Hephaestus was forging something for his mother Hera. Despises that he hated her, deep down, though he never admit, he still love his mother. But his thoughts soon left is mother and went to another goddess. Aphrodite. The goddess of Beauty, Love, and Desire. Her beautiful face, her long legs. Her body. What more can a man ask for? For her to be loyal. The thought came from nowhere. But he admits, he wish that Aphrodite stayed with him and fallen in love him. But that was a fantasy that will never come true.

She wanted his brother Ares. The stuck-up, arrogant, stupid, war-crazed, blood-lust brother. Why? Out of all people? Maybe she founded him good looking, or maybe she knew it would hurt him, if she went for his brother. Either way she fell for Ares and not him. He shook his head, he needed to get Aphrodite out his head. His mind wonder to his kids. Charles and Leo. Ah, Leo Valdez. Who was currently on the mission to fight earth herself. Planed my his mother, Hera. What was she thinking? Putting Roman and Greek together? Then again he understood where she was coming from. Trying to put the family together, saying if the Romans and Greeks can work together then we should help out, too.

Before he could get into further thought. There was a knock on his door. He looked up from his forging. Who could that be? Hephaestus limped towards the door. Speak of the devil. There was Aphrodite. She wore a dress that hung to her like second skin and a slit that stop right at her hip. Her hair at the moment was how she usually looks. Long blond hair that reach her mid-back with dazzling sparkling blue eyes. No make-up. Just simple.

"Aphrodite." Hephaestus said shortly.

"Hephaestus." Aphrodite said casually, "May I come in?"

Hephaestus nod and move to the side so she could enter. When Aphrodite enter the room she look around. Messy. She wrinkled up her nose. There was no fashion sense in this room at all. It was practically like a... Aphrodite stop herself from gagging... a mancave. Hephaestus watch Aphrodite look around.

"What do you want, Ditey? Said Hephaestus irritability.

Aphrodite turned around and then shrugged, "To talk I guess."

Hephaestus gave her a look.

"Oh, come on, Hephy. Some people just like to talk, you know."

"Not, you. You want something, what is it?"

Aphrodite went towards Hephaestus and whispers, "You."

Hephaestus take a step back, "What?"

Aphrodite smile amused, "You."

Hephaestus was furious, "Who do you think you playing out?"

He didn't need this, at all. Aphrodite looked a little shocked. Somebody said no to her, but then again this was Hephaestus. What did she except? She took a step forward and tried again, "You asked what I wanted and I answer you, I want you."

"You think after all this years of you cheating on me, making it perfectly clear you want my brother, and not me. That I going to believe, that you want me?" Hephaestus growled.

"You don't have to." Said Aphrodite stepping closer, " I just want to spend a night with you."

He look at her uncertain what to do. So Aphrodite did the first move. She put her arms around his neck and lean in and kiss him. Hephaestus slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They ended up in his bedroom, he lay her on his bed and began to work his magic. Aphrodite moan, he was so very good with his hands. Then he put his tongue into her aching core. She bite back a pleasurable scream. She was now so close to release, when he pulled back.

Aphrodite open her mouth to protest, for her to shut her mouth as soon as Hephaestus enter her. He was huge! Hephaestus thrust in and out of her and she follow suit. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands on his shoulder. She was close, oh so close. She tighten around him as she came, Hephaestus couldn't hold back neither and release his seed in her. They lay in each other arms. Aphrodite couldn't believe that, very few years Hephaestus and her would do this. That had to mean that she had feeling for him...right? Here it was, ironically, that Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, could fixed any two individuals together, and yet she didn't even know how to figure out her own love life!

She snuggled in closer to Hephaestus. Aphrodite felt horrible, she was basically playing with Hephaestus's emotions. It was clear that, Hephaestus was in love with her, even after all the pain she caused him. She didn't deserved this love from him, and anybody would've agreed. She hopes one day, that maybe...just maybe, she could turn the favor. And tell the whole world that she, Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, was and always will be in love with Hephaestus, God of Blacksmith. Until then, this was all she could offer, along with agreeing with him in meetings sometimes. It wasn't much, but it was something.


End file.
